


Don't Touch Her

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Daryl runs into the reader after her boyfriend has hit her. Daryl loses it and confronts the guy. He comforts the reader and they become close. Smut ending of course… Season 6 Era.





	Don't Touch Her

Daryl watched from the guard post point above the wall as Mike lead you around by the small of your back, down the street of Alexandria. He watched your eyes sparkle as you greeted everyone you met on your way, which Mike didn’t seem to like. He watched as you stopped to talk to Carol, trying to get into a conversation, before Mike grabbed your hand and led you away, to disappear into your house. Carol’s eyes furrowed a little at this and she waved goodbye to you as you apologetically look at her as Mike drags you away.

Daryl scoffed a little and rolled his eyes. He had no idea what you saw in that asshole. He was always talking down to you and making you feel small. Daryl hated how he tried to dim your shine. Daryl had noticed you ever since his group had arrived in Alexandria, the very first moment he met you his heart fell. The way you smiled at him, the way your eyes sparkled when you talked, the way your body seemed to call out to him, wanting nothing more than to touch you and kiss you all over every time he saw you. You had an effect on him that he thought he had long since lost in this world.

He had noticed how you would cover up your bruises, sliding your sweater sleeves down just a little longer whenever anyone noticed or came close to noticing the marks. You would sometimes stay inside for days, another sign that you were waiting for something to heal. Daryl knew all too well of the signs, he himself had done similar when he father would hit him as a child. It took everything in him not to kick Mike’s ass every time he noticed these things. But the way you looked at Mike sometimes… He knew you had been together since before all this and he was your first love. They met way back in college and had been together ever since. Daryl’s heart broke every time he saw you smile up at Mike, how badly he wanted to be the one you looked at like that.

“I don’t like how that’s going.” Daryl snaps his head up, after being lost in deep thought, and sees Carol looking up at him with concern, her arms crossed and her face contorted with worry.

Daryl scoffs again a little and shrugs, “She’s a big girl. Don’t know why she is even with that asshole.” He says to Carol harshly outreaching his arm to point to your and Mike’s house, where you have now disappeared into.

Carol nodded and looked down, “A man like that can have influence over you like you wouldn’t believe. Sometimes it is hard to imagine how I became who I did with Ed too.” She admits, staring at the ground.

“I guess…” Daryl admits, nodding his head down, feeling bad for making Carol feel that way.

“I just don’t get why she’d rather be with him when she could have…” He trails off and stays sadly looking at his feet.

Carol nodded again and pursed her lips.

“She’ll realize it someday…” She says and looks up at Daryl’s sad face. She knew how he felt about you and how for months since they had been here he had been pining for you.

She loved her sweet Daryl, he was always so much more loving and passionate than anyone assumed. She saw right through his tough act and she could see the way his face lit up whenever you were around.

Daryl nodded slowly as if trying to believe Carol’s words. He looked up at her, pained.

“I just don’t see how she can stay like… I would never lay a hand on her…” He trails off again.

Carol climbs up the guard post and wraps Daryl in her arms for a minute.

Daryl sighs, closing his eyes sadly, and hugs her back, trying not to feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

Carol rubs the back of his hair a little as she hugs him.

“One day, she’ll see you, Daryl,” Carol says and the stands back a little to look him in his eyes.

“One day, she will see what a great man you are and after that, there will be no stopping her from loving you back.” She says, her eyes piercing into his softly, trying to make him hear her words.

He takes a ragged deep breath, composing himself again, and nods.

“I’ll see you at home for dinner,” Carol says. “Don’t be late.” She used her serious voice and smiled a little, causing Daryl to smile back for the first time since their interaction. He nods in agreement.

Carol climbs back down and heads to the house her and Daryl shared, going to start preparing something for them to eat.

Daryl sighed a little, looking back at your house and then turned his feet to stand back toward the open space over the wall. His eyes narrowed and he tried to focus on his task at hand.

\-----

Daryl chomped and chewed his food roughly, pushing the homemade bread into his mouth. Carol had been growing some tomatoes and lettuce in the backyard, so homemade sandwiches were the best idea that night. Carol had found a little bit of mayo she was allowed to bring home, making it as close to a BLT as she could make it.

Daryl chewed on the food happily and looked over at Carol and smiled through his chomping lips. She laughed a little at him and placed a napkin neatly on her lap before picking up her own sandwich and taking it to her lips. She takes a small bit and savors the food. They both sit in comfortable silence, enjoying their dinner.

Suddenly, they both hear a frantic knock at their door. Daryl look over at Carol puzzled before plopping his mostly eaten sandwich down onto his plate and pushing his chair back. He stands up and walks quickly over to the door, swinging it open. 

He sees you standing in front of him and his heart stops. Your face was swelled up so much he can barely recognized you. You had a big black eye, that bulged out due to swelling. He noticed a few cuts on your face and bruises everywhere. You were shaking like a leaf and looked up at him with fear in her eyes. Carol walks up behind Daryl and also takes in your appearance.

“Honey!” She cries out in shock.

“What the hell happened Y/N??!” Daryl asked his voice becoming loud and angry instantly.

“I… I don’t know… I just… I didn’t do what I was supposed to do and he came after me… He has never been like that. I thought…. I didn’t think I was going to make it…” You say, your lips trembling, as you feel the hot sting of our own tears run down your bruises.

Daryl opens the door to you and steps aside, Carol walks up to you and wraps you in her arms, with tears in her eyes.

“Come in, Y/N.” She says softly as she leans back and looks at you with care. She rubs her hands up and down your shoulders trying to comfort you.

You nod and smile a little, wincing at the pain even that causes.

You walk into Carol and Daryl’s house and they lead you to their couch in the living room, where you sit down and stare forward. You had known Carol’s past with this kind of stuff, since meeting her a few months ago. You always knew she would be the one you would run to if you had to. But you never imagined it would ever get this bad.

You sat on the couch trembling and you feel Daryl wrap a blanket around you, gently. He walks to the kitchen and grabs an icepack that had been there since they moved in. He brought it back into the living room and kneeled down in front of you, lifting his hand up gently toward your face.

“Here…” He says softly as he applies the pack to your eye, putting pressure on it. You wince a little at the feeling.

“Sorry.” He says apologetically as he keeps the pressure on your eye.

“Not your fault.” You said to him, looking down.

“It’s my own damn fault.” You say feeling like you should have known or done better.

“Hey.” Carol begins, sitting next to you on the couch. “It is never your fault when someone hits you. You did nothing wrong. Nothing.” She says, staring at you with strong, kind, eyes.

You look at her and nod smally, looking back down at your hands.

You notice Daryl taking your reactions in and you can see him getting more and more upset as he watches you chastise yourself on the inside.

“Damn. Asshole!” Daryl says and you can feel his arm shake a little in anger as he holds the ice pack to your eye.

“I should go over there and give it right back to him, prick.” Daryl’s voice growls. He drops his hand and hands you the ice pack, standing up and pacing the room a little with adrenaline pumping.

“I’ll be back,” Daryl growls and storms out of the house slamming the door.

You look over at Carol who has her lips pursed and worry in her eyes. You match the worry she shows.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” You ask smally.

She smiles a little and nods, “Daryl isn’t the one I would worry about…. He’ll be okay. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up. You are going to stay with us for a while.” She says, standing and offering her hand to you. You take it and nod gratefully, feeling safe for the first time since you didn’t even know.

\-----

Daryl heard his feet slamming against the pavement but couldn’t feel the impact, he was lost in his head, angry as hell, he pushed past everyone he passed on the street until he came to yours and Mike’s house. He slammed his feet down and climbed up the stairs, knocking harshly on the door with his open palm. He thrashed onto the door’s surface over and over until the door opened.

Mike answered, with a sloppy grin on his face, and a bottle of whiskey in his hand. His body swayed loosely and he smiled at Daryl, oblivious to Daryl’s angry face in his drunken haze.

“Hey, man! What’s up?-“

Before Mike could finish Daryl drew his arm back and propelled it forward, easily knocking the drunk man to the ground. Mike held onto the bottle even as he fell and went down with a slow, surprised look on his face. It took him a minute to realize what just happened.

“What the hell, man!?” He shouted, gripping his eye.

“What you can do it to Y/N, but you can’t take it?” Daryl asked angrily, with a low voice.

Mike groaned and grit his teeth, putting together the fact that Y/N had ratted him out.

“Fucking bitch.” He muttered to himself.

“What’d you say?!” Daryl asked, shouting loudly and getting on top of the man, hitting him a few more times, as his chest heaved with anger.

“Don’t you fucking call her that, ya prick!” Daryl said hitting him again.

He straddled the man easily and looked down into Mike’s eyes seriously, raising his fist again in warning.

“I ever hear that you do anything like that to her again and I will make sure you end up outside those walls alone, with nothing,” Daryl said pointing toward the outside world.

“People like you only survive because of people like me. You ain’t nothin but a fucking coward.” Daryl spat, hitting him one more time, for good measure, before standing up over the man’s body.

“Don’t you ever fucking touch her again,” Daryl says lowly before turning his heels and walking away.

Mike heaved in pain as he held his face in agony, he whimpered a little to himself and rocked back and forth in pain on his doorstep.

\-----

You were sitting in the back bedroom with Carol, which you assumed was Daryl’s as you noticed clothes and items messily thrown around. You heard Daryl walk back inside the house, slamming his feet on the ground with every step, still angry as ever.

“Fucking, prick.” He said to himself as he walked through the house, trying to find where you two had gone. He noticed the door to his room open, down the hallway, his heart rate began to slow a little as he tried to calm his breathing. The last thing he wanted was for Y/N to be afraid of him too. He calmed himself a little before opening the door to his room.

He saw you on his bed, with your arms wrapped around your legs, rocking a little, as Carol sat next to you on a chair, rubbing your back. Carol looked up at Daryl when he walked in, with concern in her eyes. Daryl looked at Carol with a worried face.

“How is she?” He asked Carol, who nodded slowly, looking at you as you quietly cried.

She moved a hand to your face and pulled your hair back a little.

“She’ll be okay, she’s tough,” Carol says looking at her.

Daryl nodded and looked over at you, who sat there crying. He walked over and stood over you, looking at you concerned.

“He’s never gonna do this to you again, Y/N,” Daryl said, looking down at you.

Your breath hitches as you try and regain your breathing, looking up at Daryl with an innocent fear in your eyes.

“I’ll make sure of that,” Daryl said, wanting to reach out and wipe the tears that fell on your skin.

You nod, feeling relief at his words, and not even caring how he had come to such an outcome. You stared back down still in shock over the events that had played out today.

“I figured you wouldn’t mind her staying in here for a while until we can figure out a more permanent place for her to be,” Carol said to Daryl, who nodded.

“No problem. I can stay out on the couch.” He said, nodding his head back towards the living room.

“Thank you.” Was all you said, as she stared down at her hands.

“That’s what we do, take care of each other.” Carol smiled at her, rubbing her back a little more.

“Why don’t you try and get some rest, honey…” Carol said to you.

You nodded and sighed in agreement.

“I am pretty tired.” You admitted.

Carol and Daryl leave the room and you feel the emotion pushed back to the front of your eyes. How could he do this to you? How did you let him? How did this happen? You think to yourself and begin to sob. You cry and sob for a while before finally falling asleep in exhaustion.

Daryl listened at the door and heard you crying. 

Carol looked up at him and put her palm on his chest, as she could tell he wanted to go back in.

“This is something she’s gotta feel alone Daryl… Let her feel it.” She pats his chest a few more times, before heading upstairs to her bedroom.

Daryl sighed and listened at the door until he was sure you’d fallen asleep. His face grimaced, the last thing he ever wanted was for you to be in so much pain. His heart broke as he plopped himself on the couch and thought of your crying face. He didn’t sleep much that night, listening for sounds from his room, wanting to be there for you in case you woke up. He shut his eyes and visions of your broken, tear-filled face, flooded through his mind. How could anyone ever hurt you?

\-----

Over the next few days you started to heal, sleeping a lot, and eating when they forced you to. Daryl sat in the corner of the room most days as you laid there, half awake and half asleep most times. He watched over you as you rode out your shock and he always made sure that you iced your wounds every so often as they began to heal.

You had never known what it was like to have a man just sit there with you, for the sake of your own well-being. You had not had a true family even before the world ended, Mike had become the only family you had known. You were an only child and your parents divorced when you were young, neither being very good at stability or love. You knew very well how to deal with a world where people were cruel to one another. But Daryl? He was something different.

You looked up at him through the corner of your eye as you thought about the man. He is staring at a magazine, only half paying attention to the content, as he haphazardly flips through the pages, his knee shaking as he reads. You take in his body, letting your eyes roam up his strong, exposed arms, and to his face. He stared down at the magazine, unaware of your eyes on him. You smiled to yourself as you watch him nervously shake his leg and lick his lips. You had always found Daryl attractive, who wouldn’t? But with Mike you could never ever let that secret out, so Daryl became one of your few secrets as you stole glances at him anytime you felt was safe. You licked your lips a little as you watched him, feeling a longing you had long since forgotten.

He notices your eyes on him and his head snapped up and looked at you.

“Ya need somethin’?” He asked with concern in his eyes.

You smile at his response and drop your eyes.

“No. I’m okay… Thanks.” You say, staring at your hands again.

Daryl walks over to the bed and stands over you, he reaches his hand out to grab your chin, gently pulling your face up. His eyes roam your wounds, that are now healing nicely, thanks to him, and he peers at them critically.

“Looks like it is finally healing. But we should ice it a few more times.” He said, looking at the yellow bruising around your eye. His finger reaches up to slightly traces the cut below your eye where Mike’s ring had hit you with the impact. 

You lean your head back a little at the sensation of his touch, he doesn’t seem to notice.

“I’m gonna go get one.” He says and drops his hand, walking out of the room.

You watched him leave and sighed a little yourself, disappointed he was out of your view.

He came back a few moments later, with a cold pack in his hand, he looked over at you and began to hand it to you. You don’t reach for it and instead pat the space on the bed next to you, signaling for him to sit down next to you.

He looks at you curiously for a moment before plopping down beside you. He sits up next to you and angles his body sideways to reach your healing wounds better. He presses the pack down softly, as he looks at you with admiration in his eyes, his face is so close to yours. You can feel his breath on you.

You feel yourself get shivers when you feel his breathing on you and try and push the thoughts out of your mind. This was honestly the last thing you should be thinking about. But he made it so hard not to think about it. He looked at you with a look you had never known, something so soft and sweet about it. You loved the way he looked at you. He pressed the pack to your eye for a moment longer before moving it down to your lip with was also healing from a cut. You wince a little when he presses it into you and he winces in response, pulling back on the pressure, trying not to hurt you.

After a moment he retracts the ice pack and looks your face over again, moving his hand up to your hair, pulling it back and out of the way of his view.

“There.” He says satisfied at his work.

“Sun’s going down… You should probably get some rest Y/N.” He said, looking over at the window, where you can see the sun setting in the distance.

Daryl’s body begins to twist to the side, dropping his legs back to the floor, his back to you. Before he can stand you put your hand on his back. He stops and looks back at you, puzzled.

“I want you to stay.” You say, feeling your stomach drop nervously.

He looked at you with pure shock at first, before slowly nodding.

“Okay… I’ll just sit over there till ya fall asleep.” He said and again tried to get up.

“No. I want you to stay here.” You say softly and you look over at the bed.

Daryl couldn’t believe your words and his heart began to race as he entertained the idea. Were you really asking him this? He couldn’t believe his ears. He chewed on his lips nervously for a moment, lost in his thought, his leg shook a little and he nodded to himself.

He kicked his boots off on the side of the bed and laid his body back onto the pillow in the spot next to you on the bed. He laid back and put his hands behind his head, staring up awkwardly at the ceiling.

You smiled at how cute he was when he was shy. You look down at him, smiling, before laying down next to him. You turn your body timidly and look at his chest, you smile to yourself again and slowly lay your head onto it. You hear his heart beat going crazy and feel his nervous vibration at the feel of your head on his body. He tries to compose himself and takes a few deep breathes. You put your hand over his heart and trace it a little.

“I don’t know how to thank you and Carol enough for this past week…” You say, absentmindedly tracing his body through his shirt.

He looks down at you, watching your hand on him, trying not to feel the feelings that surged through him at your touch.

“It’s no problem, Y/N. You deserve someone who’s gonna take care of you.” He said matter-of-factly and moved his arm down that was closest to you, running his hand up and down your back a little before hugging you into his body a little.

You smiled to yourself at how gentle he was with you. You stop your finger and look up at him, from his chest. You smile softly and stare into him.

Daryl moves his other hand down and traces your wounds with his fingertips, starting under your eyes, moving across your cheek, and down to your now, only slightly cut lip. He stared into you as his finger moved around your face. Even covered in bruises you were still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“I don’t know how anyone could hurt you…” He said softly, as if to himself, continuing to trace his finger around your face, memorizing you.

You tilt your head up further toward him and peer into him curiously. Is he really saying this right now? You ask yourself, feeling an ache for him, you had not felt that in quite a while. You bite your lip a little and shyly look down, shrugging, before glancing back in his direction.

His eyes never left you as he took your shy smile in. He loved the fact that you didn’t even know how damn beautiful you were, he loved the way you traced your fingers around him, and how you closed your eyes when he ran his fingers over you. His heart thumped louder in his chest as he contemplated a move, he did not want to take advantage of you or move too fast. But it seemed that you kind of wanted him to. He took in your eyes, he saw confusion and a hint of something else that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

You look into his eyes, that made you feel like you were suddenly on fire. You move your hand back down to his chest and rub it up and down a little. He moves his hand up and down your back in return, making you lean your head back and close your eyes for a moment. He rubs it more feverishly and you do the same to him.

“Daryl…” You say with a tone that is a half moan and half a question.

“Yeah?” He asks in a low growl.

You force your eyes up into his, “Kiss me.” You say, forcing the words out of your mouth and staring into him, revealing your hungry eyes.

It takes him a split second before his hand comes up and tilts your chin up, moving it closer to his face. He looked at you, scanning your face for any hesitation, he found none. He licked his lips and smiled a little at you as he moved in. His hand softly cupped the side of your face as he moved his face towards yours.

You moaned a little, feeling his hot breath so close to your lips. He slowly placed his lips on yours, for a quick kiss, watching your reaction. You smile and part your lips, wanting him inside your mouth. He slowly licks along the top of your lip and slightly tongues inside your mouth, flicking your teeth a little as he retracts.

“Mmmm.” You say to yourself softly and close your eyes, leaning your head up further to him.

He stares as you, his thumb caressing your cheek, before crashing his tongue into your mouth and taking your tongue along a ride with his. He swirls around your tongue, licking and sucking on it. And you swirl yours anxiously around his, trying to take all of him in all at once. You hear him groan a little, feeling your rush, he grabs your face into his a little more and swirls around your mouth even harder.

Your hand reaches up and you begin to run your fingers through his hair as he makes love to your mouth. You feel yourself getting more turned on with every circle he made inside your mouth and you began to tug lightly on his hair, pulling him harder into you. He roughly slams his tongue into your mouth, over and over with more urgency, when he does this he hits the small cut on your lip and you cry out a little into his mouth.

He detaches his lips and looks down at you concerned, “Sorry. You alright?” He asked.

You smile and nod, “Yeah. Don’t stop…” You say, with lust in your eyes.

And he smiles in return before carefully plunging his tongue back into you.

You run your fingers through his hair and sigh a little into his mouth as he swirls around you, making you feel so good. He detaches his lips from you and begins to move them down your chin and to your neck, he grunts a little, not being able to kiss you the way he wanted to at the angle you were in.

He stops and looks down at your smiling face.

“Come here.” He said, pulling your body into him.

You lift your body up and swing one of your legs over his body, straddling his stomach. You smile down at him, feeling your core become wet at the feel of his body underneath you. You rock a little into his stomach and he quickly moves his hands down to your hips, softly rubbing them. He looked up at you with a smile that showed pure happiness, you stare at him the same way before lowering your body down to rest your chest on his and push your tongue back into his mouth, wanting to feel him again.

You swirl your tongue around him over and over, slowly sucking on his tongue every once in a while, which always causes him to push your hips into him harder. Your kiss becomes more and more hungry as you feel his hands on you. You reach down with a hand and put your hand over one of his, slowly guiding it to your ass, he groans in pleasure and arches up into you, as he grips your ass tight with his hand.

You moan out into his mouth, in response, loving the feeling of his touch.

You detach your lips and sit back up on his stomach, looking down at him playfully. You smirk and rock into his body a few times, watching his reaction. He loved watching you on top of him. You grab both of his hands and move them slowly up your sides and down again. You bite your lip and moan softly at the feel, never dropping his hands from yours. You stare into him and you use them again to move up you again, but this time you shove his hands under your shirt, closing your eyes as you feel his hands on your bare skin. You move them up your sides and then over to the front of your shirt, where you make them cup your breasts, you massage yourself with his hands a few times. Your eyes still closed, loving the feeling.

“Damn,” Daryl growled lowly as you made him caress you. He fucking loved the feeling of your skin underneath his hands.

You look down at him with a smile and drop your hands, allowing his hands to take over. He rubs his palms up and down your breasts, rubbing hard, and swirling his palms around both breasts. You lean back and ride him slightly, loving the feeling. His fingers pinch at your nipples a few times, causing you to shoot your head back and cry out to him, “Daryl!” You scream and rock into him.

He smirks, watching what he does to you, and his hands start massaging your skin faster and harder.

“Yes!” You cry out again, lost in pleasure.

Suddenly his hands move down to your stomach, rubbing it harshly for a few moments before moving them to small of your back. He rubs your skin all over as he watches you writhe in pleasure on top of him.

You slowly move your hips down so that your core is lined up with his, as you grind on top of him. You feel how hard he is and you snap your eyes to him in reaction. You move your hands up and down his chest a few times before moving one of them down to his pants, you force your hand underneath your bodies and palm his throbbing dick from outside his jeans.

He stares into you as you do this, growling like a wild animal. You stare back at him and smile at his reaction.

“Do you want me, Daryl?” You ask, cocking your head to the side and staring at him as you palm him.

He licks his lips and moves his hands to your hips, gripping them tightly, as he nods. “Yeah.” He says shortly, trying to control himself from pinning you down right then and there.

You smile and lean back down, moving your hand, to kiss him. Before you touch his lips again, you peer into his eyes and say, “I want you to make love to me, Daryl.” You say sweetly and take his lips back into yours for another long, slow kiss.

He moans into your mouth, in response to your words. His hands move your hips up and down into him as you ride him, making love to his mouth. He pulls his lips away and looks up at you softly for a moment, pulling the hair away from your face and tucking it behind your ear.

“Are you sure, Y/N? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do…” He asked concerned that it would be taking advantage of you.

You smile at his sweetness and caress the sides of his face with your hands,

“You are so sweet… I’m sure. I want you all over me…” You say running your hands up and down his face faster as you feel him grow harder underneath you.

Daryl nods and smiles, he softly pushes you back to your original position over him and stares up at you. He moves his fingertips to the bottom hem of your t-shirt and begins to dance them along the sides, sticking his fingers underneath, rubbing your bare skin ever so slightly.

You close your eyes, feeling goosebumps explode suddenly all over your body at his touch. He growls a little as he feels them too, because of his touch.

You stare back down at him and reach your hands down, grabbing the hem of the shirt and pulling it over your head, throwing it on the ground next to the bed. You rock your hips into him a little and feel the cool air hit your exposed breasts.

“You are so beautiful.” He says, staring in awe for a moment before bringing his hands up to caress your breasts again.

“Daryl…” You cry out as he caresses you, rubbing his palms around your breasts over and over again.

He groans at the sight of you crying out in pleasure at his touch and writhes up into your core harder.

You slam your hips down onto his harder, in response, making him groan.

He moves his hands off your breasts and they run back down to your hips, pushing you into him a little harder, before moving his hands to the middle of your stomach. He rubs the skin slowly and looks up at your reaction. You bite your lip and close your eyes, needing to feel him just a little further down, you rock your hips into him and feel his fingers pop open the button and unzip your zipper.

You open your eyes and look down at him longingly, begging him with your eyes. He smiles and moves one of his hands down into your pants, rubbing along your pussy, which is soaking wet through your panties. He moans a little at how wet you are, looking at you completely turned on now.

He licks his lips and moves his fingers up and down your folds a few times over your panties a few times before forcing his fingers underneath the fabric. He moves his fingers down and thrusts one into you.

“Yes!” You moan and look at him, still begging. He thrusts his finger into you a few times, before thrusting in another, seeing how much you love him being inside you.

You stare at him as you rock onto his fingers, his palm begins to put pressure on your clit, as he rubs it up and down your pussy harder and harder, as his finger thrust into you. He groans a little, trying to push his hand into your pants further, he is unsuccessful. He retracts his hand and you look down at him sadly.

He smirks a little and grabs your hips, twirling both your bodies over, so that you are laying on the bed and he is now leaning over you.

You run your hands up his chest outside his shirt. “Take this off.” You complain, needing to feel his skin under your fingers. He leaned back on his knees, inside your open legs, and ran his fingers down to the bottom of his shirt, he crisscrossed his arms and pulled the shirt easily over his head, using his big, muscular arms. You gasped a little as he revealed his big strong chest and broad shoulders. You absentmindedly run your fingers up and down your stomach, getting more turned on by the sight of him.

He leaned his body back even further and jumped to his feet at the bottom of the bed. He grabbed your ankles down so that you were laying flat and he began to tug at the bottom legs of your jeans. You lifted your ass up, to help him, and he pulled the fabric off your body, leaving you only in your soaked panties.

“So fucking beautiful.” He said to himself, staring at your nearly naked body on his bed.

He slowly pushed your ankles up again, and spread your legs apart using his big, strong hands. He kneeled down in between your legs on the bed, he looked up at you and saw you touching yourself as you watched him. He looked back down and focused his eyes on your aching wet pussy.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Y/N.” He says, staring down at your core, licking his lips.

You run your hand up to your breast and cup it, pleasuring yourself and thinking about how good he is making you feel. You arch your hips up at his words and he growls a little.

“So good…” He says and he slowly lowers his head down to your pussy.

He moves his tongue slightly up and down your folds, outside your panties, making you cry out and arch up into his face. He does it again and then swirls his tongue up your clit where he plunges his big tongue down onto it and sucks and swirls around it.

“Oh Daryl!” You cry out and massage yourself harder.

He sucked and swirled on your clit a few more times before pushing himself off the bed again. He grabbed your ankles and pulled your body down the bed so that your legs were hanging over the bed and your ass was at the bottom of it. He nudged your legs apart and stared at you for a moment, before reaching both his hands onto the sides of your panties.

“Let’s get these off.” He says to you and you arch you your ass off the bed, allowing him to pull them off and down your legs. He pulls them off you very slowly, gently tracing his fingertips along the outside of your thighs as he does, until he reaches your ankles. He gently pushes the fabric down to the ground, letting them fall with gravity. He traces his fingertips all the way back up your thighs and you moan out to yourself, loving the feeling of his touch. His fingers trace their way over to your knees and pull them apart.

You open your legs to him and you feel his big, strong hands take one of your legs and prop it on his shoulder. You can feel his soft hair tickling the inside of your thigh as he leans down and slowly plunges his tongue into your glistening pussy.

“God! Yes!” You cry out loudly again.

He plunges his tongue in and out of you a few times, wiggling the tip of his tongue up toward your clit a little as he does. Causing you to cry out to him again. He darts his tongue into and begins to wildly swirl it all around inside you, as he moves in deep circular motion. He looks up at you and sees you have your eyes closed and have both hands on your breasts, pulling them into you harshly.

“Mmmm.” He growls into you, creating a vibration inside you, and making you feel so good.

His tongue moves up and down as he swirls around inside you over and over. He moves on of his hands up your inner thigh and slowly pressed his palm into your clit, moving it up and down for a moment.

“Baby!” You cry out and buck into his face, feeling yourself so close to feeling everything you wanted to.

He moans at your words, he loved you calling him that. He moved his hand down and took his lips out of you, kissing the side of your thigh sweetly a few times, before bringing his hand over and tracing his fingers down your folds a few times before shoving one inside you. He begins to thrust his index finger into you over and over, watching as you rock your hips down into him over and over. He thrusts another inside you, thrusting his fingers into your pussy as you rock onto his fingers in pleasure.

“Baby! Please, don’t stop!” You cry out in pleasure, rocking your hips faster, feeling so ready for release.

“Cum for me baby.” He says with a growl and slams his lips back onto you clit. Sucking on it harshly and swirling his tongue around it, as his fingers darted in and out of you.

You bend your leg on his shoulder and pull his head into your pussy as hard as you can, loving the feeling of his fingers fucking you. He flicks his tongue over your clit a few times and starts to swirl his tongue around it faster and faster, with each pass putting more pressure onto it. He slams his fingers into you and sucks and swirls on your clit.

“Right there!” You cry out and grab your breasts, harshly pulling at your nipples, as his tongue fucks you.

His speed and intensity increase even more and he swirls around and around, he flicks your clit a few more with his tongue and feels your hips arch up and tense up as you cum all over his thrusting fingers.

“Yes!!” You cry out, climaxing hard.

He sucks hard and slow onto your clit, prolonging your high.

“Fuck! Daryl!” You cry out in surprise and rock your hips into his lips harder.

He groans at the sight of you cumming for him and he pulls up his fingers, moving his lips back down to your folds and plunging his tongue into you again and laps up your cum. He licks and swirls around inside you and gathers all he can find.

“That feels so good.” You say breathlessly as his tongue swirls around inside your pleased pussy.

He pulls his tongue out after a minute and kisses the side of your thigh gently again, sucking on it a little.

You drop your leg from his shoulder and look down at the gorgeous man in between your thighs, dangling your feet. He looks up at you and smiles. He slowly moves up your body, leaving little kisses up your stomach, your breasts, your neck, your cheek, until he plunges his tongue back inside your mouth, and taking your tongue on another adventure.

His lips play with yours as his hands come up underneath his body and rub their way up your stomach to your breasts. He takes both of them in his hands and begins to rub them roughly, making you moan out into his mouth, as he swirls around inside you.

After a moment he detaches his lips again and looks down at you, still rubbing your breasts with his hands. He stares down into you, with piercing lustful eyes. He fucking loved the feel of you cumming for him, his dick throbbed in his pants as he rubbed his hands on your breasts, flicking your nipples.

You stare up at him, loving the feeling of everything about him. You try and bring your legs up to wrap them around him, but gravity won’t allow it, so they dangle helplessly, toward the ground.

“You are so beautiful when you call out my name, Y/N.” He growls, still rubbing on you. You again try and raise your legs to him futile, as you stare him down, wanting to feel him inside you. He notices your legs twitching underneath him and he moves his hands from your skin and props himself up over you, in a push-up stance.

“Scoot up.” He said lowly and you quickly scooted up the bed, eagerly awaiting what was to come. Your head hit the headboard and you laughed a little at yourself.

Daryl slide his body back down the bed and to the floor, standing at the foot of the bed again. You laid on the bed, your legs swaying back and forth, as you watched him reach for the button to his pants. His fingers popped it open and unzipped the black denim jeans. He took one of his hands and slowly reached inside his pants, pulling out his huge cock. He moaned a little when he took himself in his hand and then let go long enough to wiggle the pants down to the ground. He kicked them behind him, roughly, and then looked back at you. You were biting your lip, looking at him like he was the only thing in the world.

You stare down at his big cock that he holds in his hands. You lick your lips and arch your hips up a little at the sight of it, your pussy already soaking wet again for him.

He stares you down as you look at his cock, “All for you…” He growled and eye fucked you from the end of the bed.

You bite your lip harder and open your legs to him, “Come here.” You say in a soft, lustful voice.

He lets go of himself and stares you down as he climbs up to your naked, awaiting body. He walks up to your sides like a jungle cat ready to pounce and your breath quickens as you feel his naked body come so close to you. Your heart races and every cell in your body feels more alive the closer he comes to you.

He climbs up until both of his rippled arms are propped up on either side of your head. His chest heaves above yours and you feel his hard cock throbbing on the inside of your leg. You stare up at him and caress his cheek, softly staring in awe at him for a moment.

He leaned into your hand and nuzzled it a moment, before turning to kiss it shortly. He turned back to your eyes and slowly lowered his head and thrust his tongue into your mouth, pushing his tongue in harshly, making more room for him. He swirled his tongue around inside your mouth and you darted yours after his, trying to keep up with his intensity. He sucked and swirled his tongue around yours faster and faster until he accidentally bit you in the process.

You moan out into his mouth and arch your hips up in response. He stares down at you and begins to swirl his tongue around yours even faster. He then takes your tongue in his lips and slowly sucks down it, pulling his tongue out of you.

“Baby…” You say breathlessly, your breasts heaving up into his chest. You move your hands up and down the sides of his body and slowly around and down his back. You rub his skin roughly, wanting to feel all of it you could.

“I need you.” You say, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

He stares you down, loving how much you wanted him, he kisses you shortly on the lips and slowly lowers one of his hands back down your bodies, until it reaches his dick. He grabs himself into his hand again and groaned a little as he pumped up it slowly a few times, causing it to grow even bigger.

Your hands rub around his back, over to his chest where you rub on him up and down, with more intensity each time.

“I need you too.” He said and guided his cock over to your awaiting pussy. You open your legs farther for him and stare into his eyes above you as you feel the tip of his dick run its way up and down your folds, slightly entering you. You shoot your head back in pleasure, arching your hips up, trying to force him inside you.

He smiles and leans down to pull your lips back into his. As his tongue swirls around you, you feel his cock run up and down your pussy a couple more times and then feel him push himself inside you, slowly filling you with the biggest cock you have ever had. You moan and groan into his mouth, feeling both pleasure and pain as his pushed himself into you, to the hilt.

His head shoots back and out of your mouth as his cock plunges into you.

“So fucking tight.” He moaned to himself, with his eyes closed.

You look up at him and watch him as he pulls a little out of you again, and then slowly pushes into you again, this time slamming his hips up a little, causing your body to bounce.

“Fuck!” You cry out and arch your hips up to meet his, loving the feeling of his big cock inside you.

He looks back down at you, hearing your reaction. He pushes into you again, this time a little faster, and hits into you a few times, watching as you bounce with his cock.

“You like that, Y/N?” He asked thrusting in and out of you slowly.

You look at him and moan, “You feel so good!” You cry out a little and he smirks.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good, Y/N.” He said lowly and he began to slam his cock inside you, faster with each thrust.

His hands reached up so that they gripped the headboard, giving him more traction to push into you. He watched as you cry out over and over to him as he slams into your pussy.

“Wrap your legs around me, baby.” He said breathlessly as he fucked you.

You comply and wrap your legs around his waist, digging your heels into his back.

“Fuck!” He cries out, closing his eyes for a moment, feeling you pushing him into you.

You arch your hips up into his, thrusting onto his cock, finding his rhythm. He looks down at you, eye fucking you again, as you fuck him just as hard back. You rock and arch up onto his cock and he slams down into you over and over. You can feel the groan of the headboard squeaking back and forth as Daryl’s hands grip into it as he slams into you.

You stare up into him as you rock onto him, concentrating on his rhythm. You ride his cock and put pressure down on your clit as you arch up, trying to hit It over and over. He groans a little feeling you slam your clit onto him. He begins to thrust faster and with more urgency, making your body bounce up and down, you hit the headboard over and over as a result, but feel nothing but pure pleasure as he fucks you, hard.

“Take it, baby!” He said growling down at you as he watches your body and your breasts bounce up and down as you ride his cock, loving every minute of him inside you. You cry out to him and close your eyes, loving the feeling of him fucking you.

“Yes! Right there!” You cry out as he slams into you and swirls his hips around, putting pressure on your clit.

He smirked as he watched you cry out, he does it again and adds it to the rhythmic pattern you are creating.

“You like when my cock fucks you?” He asked slamming into you harshly loving to watch as you ride his cock in pure bliss.

Your eyes shoot open and you look up at him and nod rapidly. “Yes! Don’t stop.” You say with urgency, letting him know you were getting close.

He growled and his pace picks up. He fucked you into the headboard harshly, slamming in and out of you, swirling his hips, and putting pressure on your clit. He noticed your legs trying to hold him inside you as he slammed into you, he knew you were close. He looked down at you and saw your eyes closed and your head thrashing back and forth, licking your lips, and moaning to yourself.

He concentrated and continued his pace, he slammed his cock into you, holding himself in you for a moment and hitting your clit long and hard. He did this over and over until he saw your eyes shoot up and your head shoot back as you exploded onto his cock.

“Yes! Daryl!!” You cry out, looking up at him as you cum all over him.

You arch your hips up and down grinding your body onto his roughly, as you ride out your high. Daryl thrusts into you as far as he can go and stops, putting all the pressure he can on your pussy.

“Fuck Yes!!” You cry out, digging your nails into his back at the feeling.

“Yes, baby!” You cry out again as he slams into you one more time, again, holding himself.

Daryl groaned and whimpered a little at the feel of you cumming over his cock.

Your breathing is heavy as you come down, your sweat covered body ached in pleasure as you ride out your high. You look into Daryl’s eyes gratefully and arch your hips up into him a few times, showing him that it was his turn.

He groans, his eyes rolling back in his head a little, feeling you rocking onto his cock that made you feel so good. He stares down at you and just starts going wild inside you, slamming you into the headboard harder and harder as he slammed his cock into you. He thrusts into you wildly, going faster than the speed of light, he moans and groans as he stares down at you while he fucks you. He looks down at your bouncing breasts and up to your eyes as you stare up needily at him. His hips rock into you, slowing a little, and then picking up speed again. He begins to thrust short and wildly fucking you into the headboard as he explodes inside you.

“Fuck!! Y/N!” he cries out, shooting his head back and closing his eyes as he holds himself into you, cumming all over inside you. You wrap your legs tighter around him, clenching your pussy a little over his cock, causing him to whimper in pleasure.

“Damn!” He cries out to himself and hits into you a few more times as you prolong his high.

His heaving body falls down on top of yours and he lays his head on your shoulder for a moment, trying to regain his breathing. Your sweat covered bodies heave breathlessly together as you wrap your arms around him. You unwrap your legs and let your legs fall to the sides of his body, in exhaustion. Your hearts beat rapidly together for a few minutes as you lay there together, with him still inside you.

After a while, your breathing returns to normal and you both come back down to earth. Daryl lifts his body up again, pulls out of you and lays on his back beside you, still soaking in the experience. He looked over at you and smiles a playful smile you had never seen from him, it was fucking gorgeous.

You smile back and lean over to him plant your mouth on his again, lovingly swirling your tongue around his a few times before pulling your lips away and looking up at him. You caress his cheek softly and stare into him in awe.

His eyes soften when he sees your face looking at him in a way he was sure he’d never seen. He reaches back over and pulls you into his lips for a long passionate kiss, before detaching his lips, and peering into your eyes again. His eyes roamed over your almost healed face, looking at you like you were the most beautiful thing in the world, and to him you were. He rubbed the side of your face with his thumb and smiled softly at you.

“I’m never gonna let anyone hurt you ever again.” He said softly before pulling you in for another kiss.

That night you fell asleep in the arms of Daryl Dixon, in the arms of a man like none other you had known, a man you hoped you’d fall asleep next to every night for the rest of your life…


End file.
